Rokiki
Rokiki is the prince of the Sankaku Tribe. He is the former Second-in-Commando of the Romama Platoon, and a former Captain. Currently, he is Mora's boyfriend and works as the accountant at Haruki Suzuyama's garage. Biography Early Life Rokiki, born Rohokohiki, is the son of the Sankaku tribe leader. The Sankaku was a nomadic tribe, eventually settling down in the backyard of bakery store owners Gohaha and Enzizi at their invitation. There, he met the baker's son, Mahihi, and the two became best friends. Keron at that time was largely suspicious and intolerant of the Sankaku tribe. After discovering two tribe members breaking into a government science laboratory, the government had an excuse to get rid of the whole Sankaku tribe. Gathering up every member they could find to the field where the tribe lived, the military massacred everyone. Rokiki had escaped by hiding himself in a toy chest inside the bakers' house, and was traumatized by the experience. Military Despite what the government had done, Rokiki still entered the Keron Forces when he grew up. The reason for this is unknown, although Mahihi speculates that, "he thought it was one way to show people that he wasn’t broken… But I think one of the only reasons he did join was because he was". In training camp, he caught the eye of Gumimi, a high-ranking officer in charge of the recruits. Gumimi, a closeted homosexual, invited Rokiki to his office one day, and made drunken advances on Rokiki, who vehemently rejected them. MY GOD, JLUCY, DO YOU KNOW HOW DEPRESSING WRITING THIS ARTICLE IS? THERE'S MASSACRES, (ALMOST) SEX SCANDALS, AND JUST GENERAL SADNESS. I HAD TO SKIM THROUGH GENOCIDE ARTICLES ON THE REAL WIKIPEDIA TO GET AN IDEA ON HOW TO WRITE IT. THEN I LOOKED UP SASUKE'S ARTICLE ON THE NARUTO WIKI FOR GOOD MEASURE. I HATE SASUKE. I'M VERY, VERY SAD RIGHT NOW. Earth While the rest of the platoon's individual escape pod manage to launch, Rokiki's did not. He crashed along with the main spaceship in the Italian countryside, and remained in suspended animation until 2008. The spaceship was found by Nikolai Kezanstav, who woke Rokiki up and offered a partnership due to both of their desires to get revenge on Romama. Personality Rokiki is short-tempered, usually displaying a brash and sullen demeanor. Appearance Rokiki is a red adult male Keronian, a little shorter than average, and bears a striking resemblance to Giroro of the Keroro Platoon. His eyes are sharp and violet. He has sharp teeth, made so by sharpening them as a child. He sports black tattoos all over his body, as per tradition of the Sankaku tribe: A upside-down triangle on his forehead, two crescents beneath each eye (a larger one followed by a smaller one), two crescents on each arm right below the shoulders, and a large circle on the center of his back, below which is another crescent. In his first appearance, Rokiki wears his old traditional uniform: a short, black cylinder-shaped hat, ringed with a gold band at the brim, with a golden square spiral at the center. A light purple cloth came down from it, forming a veil about the back of his head. Like every male on ancient Keron, he has a skirt-like garment, with purple and black patterns, and belt with a golden buckle. On his wrists are gold bracelet with purple stones, and he also has golden shoulder plates, also with s purple stone embedded on each of them. When he was hired as Haruki Suzuyama's accountant, Haruki forbid him from wearing 'a skirt'. In place of his old uniform, he now wears a simple black, modern Keronian hat. Family Relationships Mora Chandi Kirere Haruki Romama Lupapa Mahihi Trivia *Rokiki is afraid of dogs, due to an incident with wild ones in Australia. *His Pekoponian form is based on Bollywood actor Shahrukh Khan. *He excels in woodworking, and it has been hinted that this is a hobby of his. *He has a total of eleven tattoos: Five on his face, two on his back, and four on either arm. *He was the last of the entire Romama platoon to receive a finalized design.